House Party
by Evanesco777
Summary: Fred and George are throwing a party...


"Hey 'Mione, you want to come to a House Party George and I are throwing in the Room of Requirement?" Fred handed her a slip of paper with the time and date on it.

"What do you mean, House Party?" Hermione asked, confused.

"You know, Hogwarts Houses, we're inviting all the Houses, even Slytherin, if they can fit their big heads through the door." George replied.

Ron, who was next to her, snickered at George's comment. "Sorry, House Party is already something back in the Muggle World..."

"Yeah, we know. Dean told us. Have you ever to been to one?"

"Um... no. No one has ever invited me to one..." Hermione blushed and looked down.

"Well, now someone has!" Fred said cheerfully, "Also you have to imagine Butter Beer and Music to get into the room. Toodle pip! Off to invite some Ravenclaws." Fred and George got up and walked away from the Gryffindor table and over to Michael Corner and the other Ravenclaws.

"Are you going to the party?" An airy voice questioned from behind them. Harry, Hermione, and Ron turned to see Luna Lovegood standing there with a big smile on her face.

"Of course!" the Trio said in unison.

"Ah, so am I! It's my first party, I'm wondering what to wear. I'll get something the day before, so the Nargles don't have time to take it. Though you never know with Nargles..." Luna skipped off happily, playing with her butterbeer cork necklace as she went.

* * *

Fred and George sat inside the Room of Requirement putting the finally touches on certain aspects for the party. They had got food from the kitchens, the room had provided Butterbeer and Firewhiskey, and of course a record player, and Fred and George has picked up some Weird Sister Albums. Now, all that was left were the guests. They finished placing the rest of the cauldron cakes and licorice wands on the table. They magicked some decorations, and then sat down and waited for the guests.

After a minute or so, some of the older Gryffindors arrived. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie went straight up to Fred and George and started chatting, while the boys went over to the food table and began stuffing their faces.

Slowly crowds of people walked in, Luna came with Ginny, their arms linked by their elbows, Cho came with Michael, Dean and Seamus, a rather irritated Blaise and Pansy, and so on.

* * *

Just an hour later the party was in full swing, half the school was there, fifth year and up, even Malfoy came, but he mostly sulked in the corner. Fred and Lee Jordan were standing in the center of the room, arms around each other, a firewhiskey in hand, singing a drunken version of a Weird Sister's song.

"_Can yoooouuuuu daancceee like a hippogriff. Flying off from a cliff. Na Na Na Na"_

Harry and George were dancing with Ginny and Luna, very badly, you might say, they were headbanging, doing disco dances, and getting down. At one point Harry attempted to a moon walk, which sent both Weasley's and Luna into a fit of laughter.

"Boogie down like a unicorn-a!" They were in the shape of a circle now and they were shaking their hips and head in time.

"This is brilliant!" George screamed atop the music.

"I...Know..." Luna agreed between laughs. Luna had had her eye on George the entire evening, and now she was dancing with him! And Harry and Ginny of course, but she was dancing with George! It was everything she was hoping for and more.

"I am going to go get some Butterbeer." Ginny cut in.

"I'll come with you!" Harry opted for any opportunity to be alone with Ginny. Well, alone ish.

Across the room Crabbe and Goyle were stuffing their face with pumpkin pasties and other treats.

"Crabbe, could you move? We need to grab a Butterbeer."

"Um... sure." said Crabbe quietly. Without Draco as their Ring leader, they were neutral. They still hated people yes, but they just couldn't figure out the words to say.

"Thanks." Ginny and Harry made their way through and grabbed two butterbeers and then walked over to a table to sit down and drink their refreshments.

"ACK!" Everyone's heard turned to see Draco Malfoy's head swell up and turn orange. "WEASLEYS! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Draco screamed.

"Relax, Malfoy. We do this to everyone, not like we victimized you." George yelled back, as Fred was to drunk to realize what was going on.

"_Yreaaaahhh, jusstt relaaxxxx.."_ Came a slurred voice. It was Katie Bell, who was giggling and stumbling around. She, just like Fred, had a bit to much Firewhiskey.

"Don't tell me to relax!"

"Dude, just calm down." Seamus said as he walked over to him.

"I will not! My father will hear about this!"

"Let your father hear about this as well then." George pulled out his wand and succesfully transfigured him into a ferret. "Brings back memories, doesn't it." The majority of the party was in a fit of giggles, but Pansy ran over to Draco, promptly transfigured him back and raised her noise in a huff and left. Blaise, Draco, Millicent Bulstrode, Crabbe, and Goyle ran after her.

"Well, looks like we got rid of them." George grinned.

"How exactly did you turn his head that way?" Luna asked, as she was standing next to him.

"We were testing up WWW products and so we've mixed them randomly with other food. Well, actually just the cream puffs, and the custards, don't eat any of those."

Luna laughed, "I'll make sure of that."

George smiled at her, and maybe it was because of the firewhiskey, but he leaned in to kiss her, and just as their lips met, they were interrupted, Neville had been turned into a canary. "Why is it always me." he squawked.

* * *

**A/N: this is so bad, but I sort of had to force it... I didn't really know what to do. It's for this month's Twin Exchange's challenge.**

**-Evanesco**


End file.
